Awakened Feelings
by Naoto Love
Summary: A TsukuneXKokoa fanfiction, where they will end up together.. (Obviously :/) I'm not good at summaries, so I guess read the story and find out for yourself Rated M For language, and sexual scenes, later on in the story. I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with the story to be honest, so tell me where you want it to go in the reviews! :D


This is a KokoaXTsukune fanfic. Not really my specialty, but I like the pairing. I really do hope you enjoy it, It is pretty short (In my opinion) But, the later chapters will probably be longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter**_** 1 Feelings in action**_  
Kokoa was looking out one of the dorm windows, towards the courtyard. She was watching all the students walking throught the school. 'She noticed Tsukune walking in the crowd, and blush covered her face. 'Damn, lately I feel really weird when I see Tsukune.' Kokoa thought, annoyed with herself.

"Hey Kokoa!" Moka smiled, from behind her.

"Ah! Oh, hi Moka." Kokoa yelled, startled.

"What ya' looking at down there, and why's you face so red?" Moka glanced out the window to see what Kokoa was staring at.

"O-oh it's n-nothing." Kokoa stuttered, blushing even more now. "Just e-enjoying the view haha," Kokoa laughed, scooting back away from the window.

"Um, okay hehe," Moka laughed, as she began to walk to her dorm room.

Kokoa looked back out the window, and could see Tsukune entering the boys dorm. 'Am I falling for that stupid weakling? No, I can't be a part of his big harem.' Kokoa sighed, turning around from the window. 'Though, he's no weakling.. At least not like he used to be. He can actually protect people, without getting himself killed.' Kokoa grinned, feeling her heart pick up pace.

"No, I need to stop thinking of him like that. I don't like him," Kokoa accidentally laughed aloud.

"Like who?" A blue haired succubus asked from behind Kokoa. "K-Kurumu! I uh-Nobody," Kokoa stuttered inching away. "Oh, you like someone Kokoa? Haha that's great," Kurumu laughed

"N-no I do not!" Kokoa blushed, beginning to walk away.

"Whatever you say, Kokoa," Kurumu giggled.

"W-what does it matter to you, You melon chest!" Kokoa tried insulting  
"Whatever, I'll leave you be," Kurumu giggled into her hands.

[Time skip; Midnight]

Kokoa was strolling through the school campus now, thinking she could be alone for a while. 'Every time I see him.. I feel so, odd. But it also feels good.' Kokoa was deep in thought, when she heard a familiar voice ask "Kokoa?"

"Tsukune?" Kokoa's face became red, and her heart started to beat faster. "W-what are you doing out so late?" Kokoa asked, looking downwards. 'Why do I care what this dumbass is doing?' Kokoa questioned herself.

"I was going for a walk, wanted to think and be alone for a while," Tsukune grinned. "What about you?" Tsukune asked back. 'Plus, why hasn't she insulted me even once yet?' He thought, looking at Kokoa's eyes.

"I um.. I just um.." Kokoa began, stuttering. She knew what to say, but she felt so tongue-tied right now, for some reason. 'Why is my heart pounding so much?' Kokoa put her hand over her heart. "Just taking a stroll," Kokoa finished her sentence.

"Is there something bothering you? You're acting a bit, odd," Tsukune asked, concerned. 'She is usually so confident, and never stutters, unless she's angry.' He had a concerned look on his face.

"No, nothing is bothering me. What a stupid question t-to ask," Kokoa couldn't stop blushing. 'Why the hell do I feel this way around this moron?'

"You sure? Alright Kokoa, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here," Tsukune smiled gently. 'She wouldn't talk to me anyway, I'm not close to her or anything, plus she probably hates me or something.' Tsukune thought.

"Whatever, I'm tired now, and your boring me. I'm leaving," Kokoa said smugly, beginning to walk away. 'For some reason, I want to tell hime everything that is on my mind. Ugh, this is so annoying.' Kokoa walked into the girls dorm.

'Something still seems wrong with her. But it's weird, I had a strange feeling in my chest when we were talking.. It's probably nothing.' Tsukune thought to himself, walking towards the boys dorm.

[Time Skip; Morning]  
Kokoa woke up at 6:07 AM. "Damn, so tired," Kokoa groaned, wiping the drool off of her lip. She rose up from her bed, looking towards the bath. "I should start getting ready now."Kokoa stood up, and stumbled to the bathtub, removing her clothes, and turning the bath water on.

'it's times like this that I dislike being a vampire.' Kokoa moaned, as the bathtub filled with water. She then grabbed the herbs sitting on the counter, and poured some into the bath water. 'There we go.' Kokoa grinned as she laid down in the bath.

Kokoa relaxed, and accidentally drifted off to sleep in her bath. she remained asleep for several hours. She finally woke up, at around 3:21 PM. "Huh... Oh Shit! I Fell Asleep!" Kokoa quickly climbed out of the bathtub to check the time.

"Damn... I missed school. Ah, well, can't be helped," kokoa sighed, drying off. 'Ah, I'm all wrinkly now, This sucks,' Kokoa finished drying off

'For some reason I feel a bit sad, Not sure why though, could be because I slept the day away.' She put on her normal clothes, and walked towards the door.

'Don't want to be cooped up in here anymore. I wonder if anyone even noticed I was gone.' Kokoa opened the door and exited the dorm.

She walked to the courtyard, heading to the Newspaper clubroom, when she saw Tsukune. "Tsukune? Did I miss the club?" Kokoa asked, weirdly actually caring about the club. "Huh, Kokoa? Yeah, and we've been looking for you, why weren't you at school today?" Tsukune asked, concerned. "Oh, well, I um-" Kokoa started, blushing. 'I can't tell him I fell asleep in the bath...

"Well, a vampire like me doesn't need to go to school!" Kokoa smirked. "Haha, even so, you usually don't skip school, but oh well. What are you gonna do today?" Tsukune asked.

"W-why would y-you want to know that?" Kokoa blushed a bit heavily. 'Why the hell am I blushing so much!' She attempted to hide her blush by looking down, "Well, I don't know, you don't have to t-" Tsukune started.

"I'm not d-doing anything, not a thing," Kokoa interrupted. "Oh? Well, wanna do something? The others are all busy doing something or another," Tsukune laughed,  
"Wha- did Kurumu tell you to do this? It's not funny!" Kokoa yelled, her face like a strawberry with blush. "Huh? N-no, why would she tell me to do that?" Tsukune asked, confused, "Because I Like Yo-" Kokoa put her hand in front of her mouth. 'Shit, Kurumu never discovered who it was I liked, only that I liked someone!' Kokoa inched away a little, blushing heavily.

"W-wait, Kokoa, you like-" Tsukune started stepping a little bit closer to her. "Uh, N-n-no no I uh," Kokoa's eyes began to water, as she turned away, and ran. "Kokoa, Wait!" Tsukune yelled, reaching out. 'I think I like you too' he thought, but couldn't bring himself to say.

"Hey Tsukune!" Gin said from behind Tsukune. "Huh, what is it Gin?" Tsukune sighed. "Why the hell is it that you can get all the girls you want!" Gin yelled. "It's not like I try to-" He started. "Whatever! I'm getting sick of it! So stop iit!" He yelled, walking away. "O-okay then," Tsukune sighed, walking away.

That night, around 7 O'clock PM, Kokoa was laying in her dorm room. 'What is wrong with me?" Kokoa asked herself remembering what her running away from Tsukune. "I just blurted it out without thinking, why did I have to say it.' Kokoa pressed her face against her pillow.

'I probably scared him away, and lost my chance to be with him tonight.' She laid there for several minutes thinking about what she did, which eventually led to how nice and caring, yet strong and brave Tsukune is.

Kokoa finally got up from her bed at 7:21. "Maybe he's still out there, and we can still hang out!" Kokoa smiled, rushing up and towards her door. 'I hope he hasn't told any of the girls about what I did.' She ran out of the dorm.

She soon found Tsukune walking through the courtyard. "T-Tsukune!: Kokoa yelled blushing. Tsukune turned to see who was calling his name."K-Kokoa?" Tsukune saw her skipping towards him. "I've decided to give you the honor of spending time with me tonight," Kokoa gloated calmly.

"Okay then. Oh and, Kokoa, about earlier," Tsukune started. Kokoa blushed. "U-um that was j-just, nothing," she looked down. "Kokoa-"Tsukune began. "Tsukune, just let it go, y-you don't have to let me down gently or anything," Kokoa looked away, hiding a bit of sadness.

"N-no Kokoa," Tsukune met eyes with Kokoa. "I like you Kokoa, a lot. But I thought you would never feel that way about me, I always thought you disliked me," Tsukune told Kokoa. Kokoa's blush deepened a dark red.

"R-really? Y-you ain't l-lying are you?" Kokoa stuttered, nervous. Tsukune pulled Kokoa into a relaxing, close, hug. "Of course I'm not lying, Kokoa," He calmed her. "But, I thought you and Moka were sure to be together," Kokoa looked into Tsukune's eyes. "Well, I don't know, I just, well, like you much more," Tsukune smiled.

Kokoa also smiled, and rested her head against Tsukune's chest. "So, Kokoa, do you maybe want to start dating?" Tsukune asked, as they released from the hug. "Oh, right, that's what two people who like each other do, isn't it," Kokoa smiled. "Y-yeah, why not," Kokoa smiled.

Mizore, obviously, was watching them through some bushes watching them. 'Well, I didn't expect this at all.' Mizore thought. 'I'd better tell the other girls.' She stood up, and walked back to her dorm.

The next day, after school, Tsukune met with Kokoa in the courtyard. "Hey Kokoa," Tsukune smiled, as they greeted with a hug. "Hi," Kokoa smiled. "How are you doing?" Tsukune asked her. "I'm great, thanks, how about yourself?" She released from the hug. "I'm good," Tsukune replied to her "Let's get going to the club room now," Tsukune grabbed hold of Kokoa's hand. "O-okay," Kokoa blushed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you like it! Please leave a review with your opinion on the story, or layout, or whatever it is you may have an opinion on hehe. :3

If you really liked it maybe follow the story, and/or favorite it :3 But goodbye for now, see you all next update/chapter.


End file.
